slayertheseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Faith Lehay
Faith Lehay '''(1986 - present) is a Slayer who was activated in 2013 when James Ford died at the hands of Drusilla, and the last Slayer to be called by the original succession line before it was abolished in spring 2019. Born in Boston, Massachusetts, Faith had a difficult upbringing and life, which left her with various trust and emotional issues. Though she found some stability with her Watcher Diana Dormer, Faith retreated to New Orleans when Dormer was brutally murdered by the vampire Klaus, where she became a friend and ally of Adam Harrison and the gang. However, numerous events and circumstances took a toll on Faith's sanity and she defected to the side of the evil Callisto, helping her to carry out her Ascention and finally finding the stable mother figure she always wanted. On the day before the climactic Callisto's summoning of her lord, Faith was critically injured by Adam and put in a coma, from which she awakened eight months later. Faith had actually become remorseful of her past deeds and, with help from Michael, willingly surrendered herself to the L.A.P.D. to face the consequences of her actions. Three years later, Faith busted out of prison to assist the gang in vampire slaying when Adam was believed dead. Subsequently returning to New Orleans later that year, when Adam was ill with a virus. She remained in New Orleans until the end of the series. Biography 1986 - 2012: Early life 2013: Activated as the Slayer During late May 2013, Faith was activated as slayer following the death of James Ford. Spring 2013 - Spring 2014: Season 4 Spring 2015: Season 5 and Season 6 October 2017 - May 2018: Season 8 After spending nearly 3 years in prison, Faith was visited by Alaric in prison. He tells her they need her help greately and need a slayer. Faith learns about the death of Adam which occured a year ago. Faith escapes prison and together they return to New Orleans. '' '(Slayer Alive Part 1)'' With Adam's return, Faith feels her job is complete and offers to return to jail for the rest of her sentence. Damon is willing to drive her back, and Adam and Faith both bid each-other farewell even though theres still some disconnect between them, its a friendly goodbye. As Damon drives Faith back to the LA prison, he stops the car. He tells her to get out, and he wont say anything to anyone. When Faith asks why he did this, he tells her because shes after Redemption. Faith smiles at him and walks off into the nearby forest.'' (Afterlife)'' 4 months later, both Belinda and Damon reunite with Faith. (Daddy Issues) (Family Remains) Faith returns when Adam is ill with a virus and looses his slayer abilities. (The Hunt) November 2018 - May 2019: Season 9 Faith has remained in New Orleans for the past 6 months assiting the group. Post Season 9: Next 3 Years May 2022: Redemption Television Film Appearances Slayer Total episode count: 54 Season 4 all except; *''Identity Crisis - 4x01'' *''Coming Home - 4x02'' *''The Wish - 4x10'' *''Thirty - 4x12'' Season 5 *''Who Are You (Part 1) - 5x15'' *''Who Are You (Part 2) - 5x16 '' *''Nightmares in New Orleans - 5x23 (in a dream)'' Season 6 *''The Lost Slayer (Part 1) - 6x01 '' *''The Lost Slayer (Part 2) - 6x02 (alternate universe)'' Season 8 *''Slayer Alive (Part 1) - 8x01'' *''Slayer Alive (Part 2) '- 8x02''' *''Afterlife - 8x03 *''Daddy Issues - 8x14'' *''Family Remains - 8x15'' *''The Hunt - 8x18'' *''Seeing Red - 8x19'' *''Hex - 8x20'' *''The Darkening - 8x21'' *''Shattered Twilight - 8x22'' *''Broken Sunrise - 8x23'' Season 9 all except; *''9x8'' *''9x9'' *''9x10'' *''9x11'' *''9x12'' Vampires of LA total episode count: 2 Season 1 *''Just Gotta Have Faith - 1x12'' *''Trails of Fury - 1x13'' Slayer Redemption Televison film Faith (6-part mini series) all episodes Trivia *Faith is the only character apart from Adam and Michael to be a leading character in a series. Even though it was a 6-part mini series. *Faith appears in every season of Slayer except season 1, 2 and 7.